


I can't have you

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're bloody terrific, I just can't help fancying<br/>My fingers on sharp lines of famous cheek-bones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't have you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an English native speaker but this piece has come from the bottom of my heart and I hope we all here know how it happens when you just fall for somebody too good to be real. It's all about it. Don't mind mistakes, sincerity is what is the dearest to me in these lyrics.

I'm pretty and funny and some kind of crazy  
But hardly that woman worth making a song  
You're bloody terrific, I just can't help fancying  
My fingers on sharp lines of famous cheek-bones  
  
You're much more than just a stranger  
... I wonder if i could have you?  
  
It totally strikes me how smart and how decent  
How generous, warm and sincere you are  
I hope when you're cracked there is someone to listen  
I know I would not let you out of my arms  
  
I'm sure you would fit in greatly  
... Oh please may I ever have you?  
  
This earnest expression set off by posh accent  
This posture, this brilliance - all out of touch  
You're really inspiring and goddamn talented  
Too good for my sake and too much for a crush  
  
I only wish you would save it  
... No way I shall ever have you  
  
  
 _13.01.13_


End file.
